To evaluate the role and activity of the preserved pylorus after PPPD; antral, pyloric, and jejunal motility will be determined with a perfused sleeve sensor positional across the pylorus and a jejunal pressure-sensitive port. Patients and healthy volunteers will be studied during fasting with an intrajejunal infusion of acid and with a solid meal.